1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an auto-return apparatus for glass door, in particular, to an auto-return apparatus provided for the ease of adjustment of misalignment thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a common practice of installing glass doors, the door piece of the glass door and the door frame are drilled respectively to form a number of hinge holes and the hinge is then fastened to the hinge holes with screws such that the door piece can be pivotally turned relative to the door frame by the hinge. However, since tolerance errors usually occurs during the drilling of the holes, if the hinge is still forced to be fastened on the holes under such condition, the door piece of the glass door would not be aligned with the door frame and misalignment therefore occurs as a result. In order to solve the tolerance errors of the drilling, installers would commonly grind the hinge holes to be of a greater hole diameter prior to the installing of the hinge; nevertheless, the grinding of the holes is likely to cause cracks on the glass or the grinded hinge holes are likely to be of a smaller distance from each other and causing fractures on the glass between the two holes.
In view of the above, the installation of glass door utilizing traditional hinges can be troublesome and the tolerance errors occurred after the completion of the installation can still cause the doors to be unable to close properly; therefore, traditional hinges are not suitable for glass doors.